totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Puk, puk...
thumb|left|398px TOTAL DRAMA: WONDERLAND & BADLAND- odcinek 16 Chris McLean: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce w Krainie Czarów i Marów… ''Pojawiają się fragmenty poprzedniego odcinka. 'Chris McLean: '''Nasi uczestnicy trafili do domu, który czyni szalonym. Napotkali tam zwariowanych urzędników, obejrzeli obrady sejmu a także napotkali...uchodźców z Syrii. Do naszej ekipy dołączył także Biały Królik, który to będzie nam pomagał w dalszej podróży do finału. Została już tylko czwórka uczestników. Kto z nich otrzyma przepustkę do półfinału? O tym przekonacie się w kolejnym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI W KRAINIE CZARÓW I MARÓW!!! ''<ŚCIEMNIENIE I CZOŁÓWKA> '' '' Autobus Chefa Uczestnicy po ostatnich zmaganiach otrzymali pozwolenie, aby przebywać w autobusie Chefa. Zadowoleni z eliminacji Justina z uśmiechami na ustach jechali w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Chris zerknął na nich przez ramię i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. 'Chris McLean: '''Mam nadzieję, że taka forma dążenia do finału spodoba się naszym widzom. '''Chef: '''Ta, na bank. ''Mruknął ironicznie. Zgaszony Chris spojrzał z nadzieją na Lukę, aby zyskać jego aprobatę. Ten jednak był pochłonięty czytaniem jakiegoś sportowego pisemka. 'Chris McLean: '''Ekhem...Luka? '''Luka: '''Hm? ''Mruknął nawet nie spuszczając wzroku z gazety. Chris zmarszczył brwi. 'Chris McLean: '''Co sądzisz o moim pomyśle? '''Luka: '''Którym znowu? Tym o frytkach na obiad, nowych zasadach w pokerze czy Twojej nowej kolekcji żelów do włosów? '''Chris McLean: '''Odnośnie drogi do półfinału i finału. '''Luka: '''Aaa to...nie, nie. Spoko pomysł... ''Uniósł kciuk w górę. 'Luka: '...lepiej bym tego nie wymyślił, Chris. Nagle na jego kolana wskoczył Kot, który przecisnął swój łebek między pisemkiem a brzuchem chłopaka i również zaczął przyglądać się gazecie. 'Luka: '''A Ty co, sierściuchu? '''Kot: '''Mrrru. <3 '''Luka: '''Umiesz czytać...? '''Kot: '''Umiem. Jestem mądrym kotkiem. ''Mruknął oburzony. 'Luka: '''Tak tylko pytałem dla formalności...i tak już mnie nie dziwi, że gadasz... ''Odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. W międzyczasie Scott przeciągnął się leniwie, obudziwszy się ze smacznej drzemki. '' '''Scott: '''Aaaah! Nareszcie jakieś wygody. I to bez Justina. '''Duncan: '''Denerwował mnie już od samego początku. ''Mruknął zakładając ręce. 'Dawn: '''Na szczęście udało nam się go pozbyć... '''Scott: '''Tak. Ciekawe co teraz nas czeka. '''Dawn: '''Nie wiem czy możemy trafić do większego wariatkowa niż to, co było ostatnio... '''Scott: '''Chyba nie...teraz nie dość że rekinów, to będę bał się nawet kebabów... ''Dawn i Duncan zaśmiali się. 'Duncan: '''Serio stary...coś ty takiego zrobił, że ten koleś odpalił ten dynamit? '''Scott: '''N-nic takiego...przeszkodziłem mu nieco.. '''Dawn: '''Uhm...w modlitwie czy jak...? '''Scott: '''N-niezupełnie...no...wiecie...on...koza...i oni... '''Duncan: '''DOBRA, KUMAMY! '''Dawn: '''Oszczędź nam szczegółów...wyobraźnia i tak mi już dopisała resztę, ugh... ''Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Duncan także. Courtney jednak dalej pozostawała zamyślona w swoim świecie bez ruchu gapiąc się w okno. 'Scott: '''Wierzcie mi, nie chcę do tego wracać... '''Duncan: '''Tym lepiej... ''Dawn w końcu zainteresowała się Courtney. Lekko położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. 'Dawn: '''Courtney...? Wszystko w porządku? '''Courtney: '''Hm...? Tak... W najlepszym. ''Mruknęła niewzruszona dalej gapiąc się w okno. Duncan spojrzał na dziewczynę ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. 'Duncan: '''Tęsknisz za Justinem, księżniczko? '''Courtney: '''A Ty dalej masz ubzdurane w tym pustym łbie, że mnie coś z nim łączyło? '''Duncan: '''Chyba mi nie wmówisz, że jest inaczej. '''Courtney: '''Przestaniesz wreszcie dopisywać sobie jakieś durne scenariusze?! '''Duncan: '''Stwierdzam fakty! '''Courtney: '''Jasne, jasne! Sam dalej jesteś o mnie zazdrosny! ''Chef, Chris i Luka zaciekawieni odwrócili się w stronę uczestników. Dawn będąc pomiędzy dwójką kłócących się próbowała jakoś łagodzić atmosferę. Scott z kolei obserwował wszystko z boku. 'Dawn: '''Spokojnie...oddychajcie...proszę... '''Duncan: '''A nawet jeśli to masz jakiś problem?! '''Courtney: '''Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz?! '''Duncan: '''Tylko, że wolałem tą Court która nie była pie.dolnięta na umyśle! '''Courtney: '''Sądzisz, że dalej taka jestem?! '''Duncan: '''W sumie...to nieco się poprawiłaś... '''Dawn: '''Uhm...? ''Spojrzała zaskoczona na Duncana, który zdawał się złagodnieć. Courtney także była zaskoczona jego słowami. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. 'Luka: '''Dobra, koniec szopki! ''Krzyknął przerywając ciszę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. 'Luka: '''No co? To chyba koniec drogi, co nie? ''Spojrzał wymownie na Chefa. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że ta dyskusja była Luce kompletnie nie na rękę. 'Chef: '''Ekhem. Tak. To tutaj... '''Chris McLean: '''Doobra. Pora rozprostować kości. A taka ciekawa dyskusja nam się tutaj rozwinęła. Aj szkoda, kurczę szkoda. Liczę jednak na dalszy ciąg, dziobaski wy moje. ''Cmoknął w stronę Courtney i Duncana. Oboje spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. 'Courtney: '''Uhm..taaaa... '''Dawn: '''Ja tam sądzę, że lepiej że jednak dojechaliśmy, hehe... ''Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana biorąc Courtney pod ramię i wychodząc z nią z autobusu. 'Scott: '''Ja w sumie też. Bez popcornu takie szopki to jednak nie to samo... Przed autobusem ''Wszyscy powoli wychodzili z autobusu. Znajdowali się przed wejściem do ciemnego lasu, do którego prowadziła kamienista ścieżka. Luka dogonił obie dziewczyny. Dawn chciała zabrać Courtney jednak jak najdalej od Duncana, aby uniknąć kolejnej kłótni byłej pary. 'Luka: '''Uhm...mogę? '''Dawn: '''Jasne, co się stało? ''Luka spojrzał na Dawn nieco zakłopotany. 'Luka: '''Jaa...uhm...chciałem pogadać z Court. No wiesz... ''Dawn spojrzała z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem na Courtney. Ta tylko zarumieniła się nieznacznie i zakłopotana spojrzała na piłkarza. 'Dawn: '''Jasne, pójdę w takim razie pobawić się trochę z Kotem, aby Cię znów nie zaczepiał. ''Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do chłopaka i zostawiła dwójkę sam na sam. 'Courtney: '''To o czym chciałeś pogadać? '''Luka: '''No wiesz...wybacz, że przerwałem Ci dyskusję z Duncanem. '''Courtney: '''Nie szkodzi, nie gniewam się. Pewnie będę miała okazję, by z nim jeszcze pogadać. '''Luka: '''Em...na ten temat? '''Courtney: '''Chyba powinniśmy to skończyć, nie? '''Luka: '''Wrócicie do siebie? '''Courtney: '''Ciężko powiedzieć...miał rację co do tego, że byłam nieco nienormalna, ale starałam się poprawić. Właściwie to czy są jakieś przeciwwskazania co do tego? ''Spojrzała na chłopaka pytająco. 'Luka: '''No raczej, że są! '''Courtney: '''Jakie? '''Luka: '''No bo...uhm... ''Zaczął się plątać, kompletnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Courtney patrzyła na niego pytająco, próbując z niego cokolwiek wyciągnąć. 'Luka: '''Wrócimy do tego potem...co...? ''Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. 'Courtney: '''Chcę wiedzieć teraz! ''Krzyknęła zbliżając się do chłopaka. 'Luka: '''H-heej...uspokój się...! Wszystko w swoim czasie, mała... '''Courtney: '''Ostatnio bywasz jakiś dziwnie tajemniczy. ''Założyła ręce. 'Luka: '''Eeem...taak? '''Courtney: '''Zdecydowanie. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że się tak strasznie spinasz, kiedy rozmawiasz ze mną... '''Luka: '''Tak jakoś wychodzi... ''Courtney uśmiechnęła się pod nosem nieco rozbawiona. 'Courtney: '''Czyżbym Cię onieśmielała, haha? '''Luka: '''M-moż...NIE! Nie...skąd, mała. Co za nonsens, heh... ''Odwrócił od niej wzrok wyraźnie zakłopotany jej słowami. 'Luka: '''Po prostu...szykuję coś i robię to tak...w systemie ratalnym. ''Wyszczerzył się. 'Courtney: '''Kiepska wymówka... '''Luka: '''Cóż...no niech będzie otóż... '''Chris McLean: '''KONIEC PRZERWY, PORA OBJAŚNIĆ WAM WSZYSTKIE INSTRUKCJE! JESTEŚCIE O KROK OD PÓŁFINAŁU, EMOCJE ROSNĄ!!! ŻWAWO, ŻWAWO!!! '''Luka: '''To...do potem. ''Wyszczerzył się i odszedł od Courtney. 'Courtney: '''Cholerny tchórz. ''Mruknęła zakładając ręce. Pozostała czwórka uczestników zgromadziła się przed Chrisem, który już będąc w towarzystwie Białego Królika, Kota oraz Kapelusznika (oraz oczywiście Chefa i Luki) czekał na moment, w którym będzie mógł ogłosić instrukcje dla pozostałych w grze. 'Chris McLean: '''Dobra, moi drodzy. Finał już tuż, tuż. Niebawem pozostanie was tylko trójka, a potem odbędą się ostateczne zmagania. Tym razem jednak będzie nieco inaczej. Dzisiaj widzimy się praktycznie ostatni raz. Oczywiście na pewien czas rzecz jasna. ''Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. 'Scott: '''Ale...co masz na myśli Chris? '''Chris McLean: 'Ścieżka w lesie prowadzi do miejsca, w którym odbędzie się finał. Po drodze jednak napotkacie parę „atrakcji”, które to będą miejscami gdzie się będziecie zatrzymywać. Według naszych przyjaciół Krainy Czarów, droga do miejsca finałowego będzie trwała ile...? 'Kapelusznik: '''Dwa dni, zakładając że będą szli non stop bez przerwy. Nawet na siku. '''Chris McLean: '''Także chcąc nie chcąc będziecie musieli się zatrzymać. Kot, Królik oraz Kapelusznik będą nad wszystkim czuwać i to oni w razie czego będą dostarczali wam jakieś mniejsze bądź większe wskazówki. '''Kot: '''Przede wszystkim będziemy Wam mówić, gdzie odbywają się dane zmagania, no chyba że sami to odkryjecie napotykając na drodze dane rzeczy, budowle, etc. '''Biały Królik: '''Tak, tak!!! A dzisiaj dotrzecie już do punktu pierwszego naszej podróży. Czas nas goni, czas nas goni! ''Zaczął nerwowo kicać. 'Chris McLean: '''No i oczywiście rzecz najważniejsza. Jako, że nie spotkamy się do czasu finału, to nie będzie ceremonii. Jednak ktoś musi odpadać. '''Courtney: '''A na jakiej podstawie to się będzie odbywało teraz...? '''Chris McLean: '''Będzie to coś na zasadzie - ten, kto osiągnie najgorszy wynik będzie wyrzucony. Oczywiście nasi pomocnicy już o wszystko zadbali, także się nie martwcie. Jeśli coś was zeżre, wciągnie, pochłonie, zdmuchnie etc, to bądźcie pewni że traficie do domu. No przynajmniej jest na to 60% szans. '''Duncan: '''No to na grubo... '''Kot: '''Cieszcie się. Przed naszą pomocą, te szanse wynosiły jakiś 10%, także... '''Luka: '''Serio zobaczymy tylko finałową dwójkę...? ''Spojrzał nieco niezadowolony na Chrisa. 'Chris McLean: '''No tak, a co? Chcesz iść z nimi? '''Luka: '''Nooo nie jest to jakaś kusząca propozycja… ''Spojrzał w stronę Courtney. 'Luka: '''Ale chyba ktoś powinien nadzorować te zwierzaki bezpośrednio, nie? ''Spojrzał wymownie na goniącego swój ogon Kota, kicającego w kółko Królika oraz kapelusznika, który wyciągał z ucha łyżeczkę do herbaty. 'Luka: '''Normalni to oni nie są... '''Chris McLean: '''Dobra, jak se tam chcesz. Chefie, podaj młodemu jakąś krótkofalówkę czy coś tam. ''Chef rzucił piłkarzowi wspomniany przez Chrisa sprzęt. 'Chris McLean: '''Będziemy w kontakcie w takim razie. ''Odparł wsiadając do autobusu. 'Chris McLean: '''Także do zobaczenia w finale, kochani!!! ''Autobus odjechał z piskiem opon, zwierzaki zniknęły, a uczestnicy wraz z Luką zostali pozostawieni sami sobie przed ponurym, wielkim lasem. 'Dawn: '''To...chyba idziemy, nie? '''Duncan: '''No pasowałoby się ruszyć prędzej czy później. '''Courtney: '''Trochę łażenia przed nami... '''Luka: '''Super... '''Scott: '''Ale...trzymamy się razem póki co? ''Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie. 'Courtney: '''Czy ja wiem... '''Dawn: '''Właściwie możemy! ''Odparła z entuzjazmem. 'Dawn: '''Chodźmy razem do pierwszego punktu, by w miarę zobaczyć z czym się to wszystko je a potem będziemy działać na własną rękę i niech wygra najlepszy! '''Duncan: '''W sumie spoko myśl, mała! ''Również się uśmiechnął. Scott przytaknął na słowa Duncana. Courtney nie była zbyt przekonana, jednak uśmiechnęła się nieco niezręcznie. 'Courtney: '''Okay...niech będzie. '''Luka: '''No to może ruszmy się w końcu... ''Zaczął iść w stronę lasu. 'Duncan: '''Nie będę ukrywał, że mnie wkurzasz koleś. I nie licz na jakąś taryfę ulgową przy tej wycieczce. ''Mruknął niezadowolony. '' '''Luka: '''Nie martw się, chętnie zamienię tą „wycieczkę” w koszmar specjalnie dla Ciebie. ''Rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie. Reszta westchnęła i zaczęła iść za chłopakami. Las Minęło parę godzin, a cała piątka szła i szła, chociaż była coraz bardziej zmęczona. Ścieżka zdawała się nie mieć końca. Ponadto nie zauważyli nigdzie miejsca, w którym mogłoby się odbyć ewentualne zadanie, z którego miała wyjść cało tylko trójka oraz Luka - rzecz jasna. Duncan szedł na samym początku wyraźnie wkurzony z powodu Luki, za nim kilka metrów dalej szła Dawn ze Scottem, a na samym szarym końcu trzymała się Courtney oraz piłkarz. 'Dawn: '''Jak myślicie? Jesteśmy w Krainie Czarów czy Marów? '''Scott: '''Chyba Marów...ten las jest zbyt ponury. '''Duncan: '''Zdecydowanie. W Krainie Czarów wszystko jest takie kolorowe i „przeurocze”. '''Dawn: '''Nogi mnie już bolą...może zrobilibyśmy jakąś przerwę? '''Duncan: '''Co to, to nie. ''Mruknął pod nosem. Dawn spojrzała zaskoczona na Scotta. 'Scott: '''Stary, aż tak Ci spieszno do finału? '''Duncan: '''Wiesz jaka byłaby dla mnie największa nagroda? '''Dawn: '''Wiem. Emanuje z ciebie tak agresywna aura, że jest to dla mnie oczywiste... ''Mruknęła zrezygnowana. 'Duncan: '''Hm...? '''Dawn: '''Największą nagrodą dla Ciebie byłaby możliwość, aby Luka zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. '''Duncan: '''Dokładnie. ''Odparł krótko spoglądając na Lukę, który gawędził o czymś z Courtney. 'Scott: '''Może po prostu przemów do niego „twardymi” argumentami, siłą perswazji...no wiesz. Piąchami. '''Duncan: '''By Court mnie do końca znienawidziła? Nie, dziękuję. '''Dawn: '''Ty naprawdę znów się w niej podkochujesz? '''Scott: '''Głupio się pytasz. Widać to jak na dłoni. ''Duncan uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 'Dawn: '''Heh...w sumie faktycznie...mnie z kolei zastanawia czy Noah bezpiecznie znalazł się w naszym wymiarze i nas ogląda. '''Duncan: '''Raczej powinien. No, chyba że na ziemi trwa jakaś apokalipsa. ''Rzucił rozbawiony, puszczając oczko do blondynki. 'Dawn: '''Heh...raczej wątpliwe. ''W końcu na horyzoncie pojawił się jakiś stary, zniszczony dom. Uczestnicy przystanęli przed nim. Był to dwupiętrowy budynek z drewna. Wyglądał nieco niepokojąco. '' '''Courtney: '''Uhm...czyżby to był cel naszej podróży? '''Dawn: '''Tak sądzę. Może wejdziemy do środka? '''Scott: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że nikt tam nie mieszka... ''Rzucił nieco przerażony. 'Duncan: '''Wygląda jak dom z niektórych horrorów. Wiecie. Duchy, zjawy, martwi właściciele i ich pocięte na kawałki zwłoki rozrzucone po wszystkich pokojach. '''Luka: '''Urocze. '''Duncan: '''KTOŚ CIĘ PYTAŁ O ZDANIE?! ''Luka przewrócił oczyma. Droga w lesie Zwierzaki oraz Kapelusznik również wędrowali do celu wyzwania. Kapelusznik trzymał na jednym z ramion Kota, a Królik kicał za nimi co jakiś czas ich popędzając. 'Kot: '''Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, aby ich tam umieszczać. '''Kapelusznik: '''Hm... '''Kot: '''No bo wiecie...coś tam niby zrobiliśmy. Jakieś zabezpieczenia tam są, ale ostatnimi czasy w Krainie Czarów robi się także niebezpiecznie jak w Krainie Marów. ''Królik nieco przystanął zakłopotany. 'Biały Królik: '''N-niebezpiecznie? Ale jak to? Przecież wszystko jest dobrze, tak tak! Nie ma wrogów! Jest bezpiecznie! '''Kot: '''No właśnie coś mi mówi, że nie do końca. Jak tylko znaleźliśmy się w Szklanym Mieście zacząłem wyczuwać niebezpieczeństwo. '''Kapelusznik: '''Ja tak samo. Nawet herbaty nie można w spokoju wypić. '''Biały Królik: '''Eee...wydaje się wam, wydaje. Spokojnie! Nic się nie dzieje! Nic, nic! A teraz szybko, szybko. Czas ucieka, trzeba pilnować. ''Pokicał szybko przed siebie. 'Kapelusznik: '''Mam wrażenie drogi kolego, że nasz kolega Królik jest jakiś dziwny... ''Mruknął spoglądając za uciekającym królikiem. 'Kot: '''Też mam takie wrażenie... '''Kapelusznik: '''Byłeś przy rozmowie, gdzie prosił o przyjęcie? '''Kot: '''Mru, byłem. I co najdziwniejsze sam przyznał przed Chrisem, że nie czuje się bezpiecznie będąc samemu. Więc skoro nie czuje się bezpiecznie... '''Kapelusznik: '...to dlaczego teraz twierdzi inaczej...? 'Kot & Kapelusznik: '''Hmm... '''Kot: '''Coś mi tu śmierdzi i wbrew pozorom nie jestem to ja. Wariacka Chata ''Cała piątka znalazła się w środku. Dom był strasznie ponury. Na ścianach widniały plamy przypominające zaschniętą krew, ślady odcisków dłoni a nawet czyichś stóp. Przy każdym kroku, podłoga skrzypiała niesamowicie. Na środku każdego z pomieszczeń znajdowała się jedna jedyna żaróweczka, która oświetlała dany pokój poprzez pociągnięcie znajdującego się przy niej sznureczka. 'Courtney: '''Przeuroczo... '''Scott: '''Noo czy ja wiem... '''Duncan: '''Mówiłem. Jak w horrorach. ''Rzucił dumnie. '' '''Luka: '''Tiaa...mimo wszystko nie jest tu zbyt przyjemnie. '''Dawn: '''Hm, a wiesz może czy to tutaj ma odbyć się zadanie? ''Spojrzała pytająco na piłkarza. Ten nerwowo podrapał się po głowie i uśmiechnął lekko zakłopotany. 'Luka: '''Chyba powinienem, tylko że jest mały problem... '''Dawn: '''Jaki? '''Luka: '''Niezbytnio byłem zainteresowany Chrisową paplaniną i tak...heh...no... ''Westchnął zrezygnowany. 'Luka: '''Przespałem zebranie... '''Dawn: '''Czyli tak naprawdę...oczywiście z całym szacunkiem - jesteś nam całkowicie bezużyteczny. '''Duncan: '''No raczej! '''Courtney: '''Nawet jeśli, to co...? Sam się w to wkopał, więc przestańcie go męczyć. ''Rzuciła chłodno w stronę reszty. 'Duncan: '''Najpierw Justin, teraz piłkarz...jeszcze ktoś z obecnych się w niej kocha?! ''Nagle przed uczestnikami pojawiła się zwierzęco-kapelusznikowa ekipa. 'Duncan: '''Eee...mam to traktować jako odpowiedź...? '''Kapelusznik: '''Odpowiedź na co? '''Duncan: '''Nieistotne... ''Machnął ręką. 'Kot: '''Tak czy siak witajcie i...i...i... ''Zaczął przyglądać się Luce jak zahipnotyzowany. Zeskoczył z ramienia Kapelusznika i wskoczył na ręce piłkarza. Zaczął mruczeć i łasić się jak zwariowany. 'Kot: '''Tęskniłem. <3 '''Duncan: '''Khe khe...zoofil...khe khe. '''Kapelusznik: '''Okeeej...? To skoro Kot jest zajęty, to ja wszystko przekażę. ''Uśmiechnął się. 'Kapelusznik: '''Widzę, że znaleźliście miejsce dzisiejszych zmagań. Cóż. Zadanie jest proste - musicie przetrwać noc w tym domu, co raczej proste nie będzie. Każde z nas przygotowało jednak dla Was odpowiednią wskazówkę, która może Wam pomóc w tym przetrwaniu. '''Biały Królik: '''Lepiej doceńcie, że macie światło. '''Kapelusznik: '''Nie zdziw się, gdy coś będzie inaczej wyglądało. ''Kot dalej był wniebowzięty, kiedy tulił się do Luki. W końcu jednak odchrząknięcie Kapelusznika go „obudziło”. 'Kot: '''Hehe mru. I na sam koniec: Pukanie do drzwi może być zdradliwe. '''Kapelusznik: '''Także tyle od nas! Do zobaczenia w półfinale! ''Kapelusznik podszedł do Luki, wziął od niego Kota, a następnie wszyscy zniknęli. 'Duncan: '''Phi! Błahostka! To będzie banalne. ''Courtney zaczęła iść w górę po schodach. 'Duncan: '''A królowa gdzie? '''Courtney: '''Jak mam tu spać to idę znaleźć sobie jakąś sypialnię. Nie będę spała ze swoimi przeciwnikami i to w dodatku na podłodze. ''Mruknęła. 'Dawn: '''W sumie dobry pomysł. ''Podchwyciła ideę Courtney i ruszyła za nią. Gdzieś na Ziemi... Blondynka i Brunetka siedziały w dużym pomieszczeniu przypominającym salon. Każda z nich wertowała strony grubych ksiąg, które miały na swoich kolanach. 'Blondynka: '''Ugh! Nic nie mogę znaleźć...jesteś pewna, że wzięłyśmy to ze sobą? '''Brunetka: '''A ja wiem? Mogłyśmy, ale nie musiałyśmy. Przecież wiesz, że jak opuszczałyśmy Krainę Czarów, to było tam wszystko okej. '''Blondynka: '''Niedobrze... '''Brunetka: '''Przecież byśmy jej nie opuszczały by potem do niej wracać, no proszę Cię. '''Blondynka: '''Wiem, wiem... Najbardziej ciekawi mnie co z tymi biedakami. Odbywa się tam przecież to show. '''Brunetka: '''Oglądalności to raczej mieć nie będą, biorąc pod uwagę co się na tej Ziemi wyprawia. '''Blondynka: '''Szkoda mi ich... '''Brunetka: '''Nie przesadzaj, nawet ich nie znasz. '''Blondynka: '''No niby tak... '''Brunetka: '''Dość gadania! Szukamy dalej! Wariacka Chata - Dawn Dawn siedziała w wybranym przez siebie pokoju do noclegu. Była to niewielka biblioteka z dużą ilością pustych regałów oraz dwoma dużymi fotelami, które dziewczyna zsunęła razem, by mieć z tego prowizoryczne łóżko. Noc już nadeszła. W całym domu panowała cisza. '''Dawn: '''Ehh...tak mi szkoda, że nie ma Cię ze mną Noah... ''Rzuciła do siebie z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach. 'Dawn: '''Wszystko byłoby prostsze... Czuję się jak wyrzutek. Nie mam się z kim sprzymierzyć w razie czego. Ciężko wygrać w taki sposób mimo wszystko... ''Dodała zrezygnowana rozsiadając się na fotelu. Przymknęła lekko oczy aby zasnąć. '???: '''Dawn... '''Dawn: '''Uhm?! ''Zaczęła się panicznie rozglądać. '???: '''Dawn... ''Podłoga w pokoju zaczęła dziwnie skrzypieć, zupełnie jakby ktoś zbliżał się do blondynki. Na ścianach zaczęły pojawiać się ślady dłoni... 'Dawn: '''C-co jest...?! Zostaw mnie...! ''Wbiła się w oparcie fotela wystraszona, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Rozglądała się po pokoju. Podłoga zaczęła pękać, na suficie pojawiały się bliżej nieokreślone plamy. Aż w końcu dostrzegła niewielką żaróweczkę. Natychmiastowo pociągnęła za sznurek i zapaliła światło. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, wszystkie podejrzane zjawiska zniknęły. 'Dawn: '''C-co to było...? Wariacka Chata - Scott ''Scott udał się na nocne podjadanie do kuchni. A przynajmniej na poszukiwanie jedzenia. Przeglądał każdą szafkę, szufladę w nadziei na znalezienie czegoś dobrego. W końcu po chwili niektóre szafki i szuflady zaczęły otwierać się samoistnie. 'Scott: '''Eeem...? Przecież to zamykałem... ''Zamknął ponownie wszystko co się dało. Po chwili jednak szafki ze skrzypiącym odgłosem ponownie zaczęły się otwierać. 'Scott: '''Co jest? ''Zamknął z hukiem pustą szufladę, a dopiero po chwili ją otworzył. Tym razem jednak nie była pusta. Znajdowała się w niej czyjaś odcięta głowa. 'Scott: '... Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Po chwili Scott wziął nogi za pas i zwiał z kuchni czym prędzej. Zamknął się w jednej z łazienek. 'Scott: '''Chyba mi odbiło już z tego głodu. ''Spojrzał w lustro, a tam widoczna była sylwetka jakiejś dziewczyny z długimi, czarnymi włosami. Może byłaby nawet ładna...gdyby miała oczy... Scott natychmiastowo odkręcił kran, aby ochlapać się wodą, jednak owej wody tam nie było. Tylko podejrzana, czarna ciecz. 'Scott: '''AAAAA!!! ''Wybiegł jak oparzony z łazienki. Wariacka Chata - Duncan Duncan postanowił zebrać się na odwagę i pogadać poważnie z Courtney. Podszedł pod drzwi pokoju, który zajęła dziewczyna i wziął głęboki wdech. Nie zdążył jednak zapukać, bowiem z pokoju dochodziły jakieś dziwne jęki. 'Duncan: '''SERIO?! No bez jaj! ''Krzyknął wściekły! Nagle za jego plecami pojawiła się Courtney. 'Courtney: '''Ekhem...Duncan? Co Ty tu robisz? '''Duncan: '''Nic, słyszę właśnie jak pieprzysz się z piłkarzem w swoim pokoju. ''Courtney spojrzała na Duncana zażenowana. 'Courtney: '''Przecież stoję obok Ciebie, idioto... ''Duncan spojrzał jak oparzony na Courtney i uśmiechnął się do niej totalnie zakłopotany. 'Duncan: '''Heheh... ''Zaczął się nerwowo śmiać. Courtney spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. 'Duncan: '''W takim razie...co to za jęki w Twoim pokoju? '''Courtney: '''Jęki...? ''Przystawiła ucho do drzwi. Faktycznie dało się słyszeć tam dziwne odgłosy. 'Courtney: '''I to w moim pokoju?! Co to, to nie! ''Jak na typową wkurzoną Courtney, wbiła do pokoju z buta. Jak tylko weszła do środka, drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią, a Duncana coś pociągnęło za nogi i zaczęło ciągnąć w stronę innych pomieszczeń. 'Duncan: '''Co jest?! Puszczaj czymkolwiek jesteś!!! ''Zaczął się wyrywać. W końcu po chwili udało mu się uwolnić. Ogromna, cienista zjawa z ogromnymi szponami zaczęła się do niego zbliżać. W końcu Duncan tak jak w przypadku Dawn zapalił światło, a wszystkie dziwne zjawiska wokół zniknęły. 'Duncan: '''Proszę, proszę. Domek chce się pobawić? ''Zaśmiał się pod nosem. 'Duncan: '''Musiałbyś się bardziej postarać. Mnie tak łatwo się nie pozbędziesz, stary gruchocie. ''Mruknął zadowolony rozglądając się. 'Duncan: '''Aż chętnie zobaczę jakie to jeszcze zjawy się tu pałętają. ''Dodał wchodząc na drugie piętro budynku. 'Duncan: '''Kici, kici duszki i zjawy...hahah...! Wariacka Chata - Dawn Dawn opuściła bibliotekę. Wzięła świecę, która leżała niedaleko, a następnie podpaliła ją. Zaczęła wędrować ciemnym, ciasnym korytarzem. Szła tak dłuższą chwilę, gdy nagle usłyszała dziwne pukanie. Dochodziło z jednego z pokoi. '''Dawn: '''Pukanie może być zgubne...lepiej nie otwierać. ''Mruknęła do siebie przywołując słowa Kota. '???: '''Dawn, to ja Courtney! Zatrzasnęli mnie tutaj...otwórz!!! '''Dawn: '''Courtney...? ''Dotknęła klamki, jednak natychmiast wycofała dłoń. 'Dawn: '''Jakiś dowód? '''Courtney: '''Niby jak mam Ci coś udowodnić przez zamknięte drzwi?! '''Dawn: '''Hmm... ''Coś za Dawn skrzypnęło niebezpiecznie. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i ujrzała dziwaczną postać bez głowy, ubraną jedynie w kaftan dla osób z domu wariatów. Zamiast jednej nogi posiadała dziwną protezę. Była to metalowa rurka, zakończona kółkiem. 'Dawn: '''AAAA!!! '''Courtney: '''Dawn...? Co się dzieje...?! DAWN?! ''Blondynka uciekła czym prędzej od potwora pozostawiając Courtney samą sobie. Wariacka Chata - Courtney Zrezygnowana Courtney westchnęła ciężko. Usiadła na łóżku znajdującym się w pokoju z założonymi rękoma. 'Courtney: '''Genialnie, nie ma co...choć z drugiej strony. Może dzięki temu przetrwam nockę i bez najmniejszego problemu dotrwam do półfinału? Aaah...genialnie. ''Uśmiechnięta pod nosem położyła się wygodnie. Ktoś jednak po chwili zapukał do drzwi. 'Courtney: '''Hm...? Kto tam? '???: 'No...to ja. Luka. '''Courtney: '''Drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Nie wiem czy uda Ci się tutaj wbić. ''Mruknęła podchodząc do drzwi. W miejscu którym stanęła podłoga zaczęła dziwnie skrzypieć. Wokół dziewczyny zaczęły pojawiać się dziwne cienie. 'Luka: '''Spoko...jakoś Cię stamtąd wyciągnę. '''Courtney: '''Uhm...lepiej się pospiesz... ''Cienie zaczęły pokrywać dziewczynę coraz bardziej. 'Courtney: '''Luka...? Luka, jesteś tam?! ''Chłopak szukał na korytarzu jakiegoś narzędzia, jednak nie szło mu zbyt dobrze. 'Luka: '''Spoko mała, aż tak Ci się pali...? '''Courtney: '''Luka, błagam! Szybciej...!!! '''Luka: '''Okej, okej...momencik... ''W końcu chłopak znalazł jakiś metalowy pręt i zaczął dobierać się do drzwi. W tym czasie Courtney niemalże obwiązana linami z cieni była coraz bardziej spanikowana. Niemalże nie mogła się ruszać, na domiar złego owa dziwnie skrzypiąca podłoga, zaczęła się rozpadać pod jej nogami. W ostatniej chwili Luka otworzył drzwi i złapał dziewczynę za ręce, która to wisiała nad dziwną przepaścią. 'Luka: '''O cholera...co to...?! '''Courtney: '''Nie wiem...! Wciągnij mnie, błagam! ''Chłopak wciągnął dziewczynę i trzymając ją na rękach wycofał się do korytarza. W pokoju jak gdyby nigdy nic znów było normalnie. 'Courtney: '''Jednak noc tutaj nie będzie zbyt przyjemna... ''Luka uśmiechnął się zawadiacko pod nosem. 'Luka: '''Heh...może być. Gwarantuję, że czas zleci Ci jak nigdy. '''Courtney: '...eeem...dziękuję za ratunek. Ale proszę...odstaw mnie już. Luka niechętnie odstawił dziewczynę. 'Courtney: '''Pewnie uchroniłeś mnie od eliminacji... ''Pocałowała chłopaka w policzek. 'Courtney: '''Dziękuję Ci... ''Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. '' '''Luka: '''Nie ma sprawy, mała... ''Urokliwą chwilę jak zwykle ktoś przerwał. Był to rzecz jasna Scott. 'Scott: '''Widzieliście to?! Ten dom jest jakiś powalony. '''Luka: '''Serio, Scott?! ''Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. 'Scott: '''Nom. Masakra jakaś, nie? '''Courtney: '''Okej...jesteśmy razem...ale co z pozostałą dwójką? Dawn słyszałam jakiś czas temu...ale ktoś wie co z Duncanem...? '''Scott: '''Pójdę go poszukać... ''Rzucił wchodząc na drugie piętro. Wariacka Chata - Duncan Duncan w najlepsze bawił się ze zjawami włączając co jakiś czas światła, wyłączając je, a następnie goniąc wszelakie potwory z metalowym prętem w dłoni. 'Duncan: '''Szkoda, że nie mam tu piły łańcuchowej... ''Zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać. W końcu trafił na Scotta. 'Duncan: '''Whoa! Niewiele brakło, a przywaliłbym Ci. '''Scott: '''Stary...co ty tu odwalasz? '''Duncan: '''Bawię się z domem. Jakkolwiek durnie to brzmi. Fajna zabawa. '''Scott: '''Okeeeej...niech będzie. '''Duncan: '''Jak tam? Reszta jeszcze żyje? '''Scott: '''Tiaa...przyszedłem, bo chyba przerwałem Courtney i Luce szansę na obściskiwanko. '''Duncan: '''Rany, jak on mnie wku.wia. Zrobiłbym wszystko, by zedrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z gęby. '''Scott: '''Ale co chcesz zrobić? '''Duncan: '''Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale jak mi pomożesz stary, to ja pomogę Tobie w wykopaniu Dawn. To jak? ''Podał mu dłoń. '' '''Scott: '''Zgoda. Mam już pomysł. ''Uśmiechnął się. 'Duncan: '''Spoko, nie musisz go zdradzać. Daję Ci wolną rękę. ''Odparł odchodząc od chłopaka. Scott zatarł ręce. 'Scott: '''Hah. Alejandro się już pozbyłem. Teraz pora na mój kolejny genialny plan. ''Zaśmiał się. Wariacka Chata Z każdą późniejszą godziną Chata coraz bardziej chciała pozbyć się nieproszonych gości. Nadmiar zjaw, krwi, podejrzanych jęków wypełniał ją coraz bardziej. Zbliżał się świt, a tym samym koniec wyzwania. Courtney znajdowała się w jednym z pokoi kompletnie sama, gdy nagle wbiegł do niej Scott. Ponownie jak wcześniej, podłoga zaczęła się rozpadać i tworzyć przepaść... 'Courtney: '''Scott! Oświeć światło, szybko! '''Scott: '''Dlaczego, Court? ''Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko. Był po bezpieczniejszej stronie. 'Courtney: '''Bo inaczej...uh...chyba mi nie powiesz, że chcesz mnie wywalić... '''Scott: '''Niby czemu nie? Wszyscy myślą, że jestem kretynem, a mimo wszystko dalej pnę się w górę. '''Courtney: '''Wiedziałam, że co rude to fałszywe. '''Scott: '''EJ! ''Courtney uśmiechnęła się dumnie. 'Courtney: '''Jedno z nas dzisiaj odpadnie! ''Zmarszczyła brwi. 'Scott: '''I będziesz to Ty...! '''Courtney: '''Doprawdy sądzisz, że dam się tak łatwo?! '''Scott: '''Jest nawet łatwiej niż myślałem...! Rankiem... ''Dawn, Duncan oraz Luka znajdowali się przed wejściem do Chaty. Spoglądali po sobie niepewnie. 'Duncan: '''Zabawna ta noc, nie? '''Dawn: '''Nie powiedziałabym... na szczęście rady zwierzaków się przydały i czułam się w miarę bezpiecznie... '''Luka: '''Co nie? Wreszcie się przydali. '''Duncan: '''Walić rady. Ja tam się przednio ubawiłem. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Duncan: '''A Ty Luka jak tam? '''Luka: '''Em..jak ma być? '''Duncan: '''A tak pytam. ''Wyszczerzył się. 'Dawn: '''Uhm...zbieramy się? ''Spytała nieco zakłopotana. 'Luka: '''Tylko gdzie Courtney lub Scott? '''Dawn: '''Patrzyłam wszędzie...ale nikogo nie znalazłam... ''Westchnęła smutno. 'Luka: '''Przecież nie mogli odpaść oboje co nie...? ''Nagle drzwi chaty otworzyły się... '''Dawn: '''A więc jesteśmy w komplecie... ''CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...' Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki